The use of network resource access functions embedded in software applications to provide access to network features such as network traffic, voice, video, or network attached storage is increasing. Applications that embed these network resource functions vary and can include for example; push to talk web page features for customer support; automated doctor appointment reminders which leverage VoIP network resources; network traffic monitoring applications which utilize Open Network Connections (as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/120,377, entitled “Open Network Connections”); video applications, such as video capture, video storage, and stored video search and replay; and storing, searching, and retrieving data from network attached storage devices. Programmers who write these software applications typically have skill in writing one type of software application, but not in writing multiple applications for use with multiple types of protocols (e.g., telephony, network, video, and network attached storage protocols). As a result, the programmer of ordinary skill who attempts to write a software application which utilizes multiple protocols will have great difficulty doing so and may find the task impossible.
Therefore, there is a need to simplify the process of creating network applications which require the use of multiple network protocols and/or multiple types of network devices.